Twilight at private school
by Nileyfan1412
Summary: Bella moves to Alska prep school where she meet The Cullen's Disclaimer i do not own twilight or any of it's characters! review please! Chapter 3 coming soon!
1. Chapter 1 Bella

Charlie helps me out of my car with my few bags of clothes and essentials in front of APS (Alaska Prep School) my new home for the next 6 months until summer break her kisses me goodbye and says "Bella you will make friends I promise"

Charlie helps me out of my car with my few bags of clothes and essentials in front of APS (Alaska Prep School) my new home for the next 6 months until summer break her kisses me goodbye and says "Bella you will make friends I promise". I couldn't believe that so easy. I don't see any feature that would make me likeable. Secondly I doubt any guys would be attracted to me.

As I saw many girl and guys reuniting from the Christmas break I had no one so I decided to go to my dorm and get unpacked and then go to the administration desk to get my books and get a map of the school. My roommates looked kind of different. They seemed very quite like me. Maybe this school wasn't so bad after all. Their names were Alice Cullen and Rosalie Cullen and they were sisters with brothers in the school too Emmett Cullen Jasper Cullen and Edward Cullen.

I was headed to the administrations' office when I bumped into Edward. He didn't say anything and he didn't look pleased to see me I said hi then I ran as fast as my feet could carry me to the administrations' office. "Welcome to Alaska Prep how may I help you" she said in a sarcastically happy tone. Sorry to bother you. I was just wondering if you could give me my textbooks and maybe a map I'm new to this school." I said politely "What's your name" "Isabella Swan" I responded. "Here are your books and a map."

I walked quietly back to my dorm and found my room mates no where in sight so I decided this was a good time to eat lunch. I had started to eat my sandwich when I saw the Cullens sitting at their lunch table. I thought about going over there and sitting with them but I decided it was better not to after my encounter with Edward this morning. A girl named Ariel Richardson decided to sit next to me. I started to make conversation with her.

The next morning her I sat next to each other in Chemistry and English. As I walked into my Math class I saw the only space for me to sit was next to Edward Cullen. He was acting a bit weird and staying as far away from me as he could as we did a group math assignment together he barely talked and made no eye contact. I was hoping that he didn't judge me from the accident yesterday morning but I guess he did. The bell rang and Edward darted out of the room faster then I every seen anyone run before. I thought that was not normal. I didn't think about the boy until supper when I seen him and all the other Cullen's were no where in sight.

I went to the library to study. I stayed there for hours until I noticed it was like 11 at night so I went back to my dorm and saw the Cullen girls in our dorm asleep. So I decided to go to sleep too.

**A/N just so you all know the next chapter is Edward's point of view of this chapter! Sorry It's so short :( Review please i would like suggestions and contructive critsuim is much appriciated! i try very hard to put suggestions in my stories **


	2. Chapter 1 Edward's point of view

From a distance I see the new girl who they call Isabella Swan according to Alice's premonitions

From a distance I see the new girl who they call Isabella Swan according to Alice's premonitions. Emmett Jasper and I decided to head to our dorm. "Damn another human that's blood looks so good." said Jasper referring to the new girl. "Jasper you know you can't bite the humans here Carlisle would freak or at least be mad no matter how tempting it is." I said. "I feel bad for my Alice she has to "sleep" with the new kid." said Jasper feeling bad for Alice. "Well my Rosalie has to "sleep" with her too" said Emmett. "Let's hope they have the self control to not bite the new kid. Now I'm going downstairs to get my package from Esme. Which I think is a few cd's I left at home. Be back in a few." I told them. As I was coming back from the administration's office I bumped into Isabella. The smell off of her made my throat burn with the venom that ran thought my vampire veins. I ran as fast as I could to stop the temptation. When I got back to our dorm I placed the cds on the table by my bed and followed the guys to lunch where we had to sit and pretend to eat fowl human food that smells horrible almost as bad as werewolf. We all sat together usual lunch table. That new girl glanced at me then turned away. I felt bad about this morning but she is just a regular human nothing special about her. I am the only one in my family not engaged or married it felt weird I mean Emmett and Rosalie and Alice and Jasper. I should explain our different abilities. Alice can see the future but it is possible to change. Jasper can clam down the room. I can read peoples thoughts. Emmett is super strong and Rosalie is to be beautiful. After fake eating we all decided to go to our dorm and watch football. Later in the evening Alice and Rosalie went back to their dorm to "sleep" and I decided to compose so music on piano since I had nothing better to do while Emmett decided to lift weights since we had to wait till tomorrow after class to hunt. Jasper just kind of chilled dreaming about human blood since he had a really bad craving right now. The boy in the dorm next door were being way to loud so I decided to get mad at the humans just for a fun activity. After I went in there telling them to shut up they never made another peep the rest of the night. I went back to my piano for another half hour then stayed up reading some of the text books I already knew all the information out of. Then I decided to read my learning French book and Emmett just watched football and Jasper just closed his eyes not really sleeping since vampires like us can't sleep. The next morning I went to my Chemistry class and then English where I got to sit by myself then I got to Math where I had to sit next to someone who just happened to be Bella. Her smell tempted me as if a monster was telling me to bite her. Only I knew I could do that in front of all these human so I tried to sit as far away as the desk could let me. When we had to do the project together I told her what some answers were. The bell rang. I ran out of the classroom as fast as I could to find Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie to go off the campus and hunt. We all ran so fast no one noticed us. We all got our thirsts under control. "We'll be ok for a few days now" I said. It was late so we all had went our dorms and we "Slept"

**A/N there was chapter one in Edward's point of view! Please review so I can try to improve or have any suggestions for my story. I try hard to put the suggestions into my stories. Constructive Criticism is much appreciated **


	3. Chapter 2 Bella

It's my second day at APS

It's my second day at APS.I was heading to math class and felt very weak and I passed out all I remember was Edward Cullen's face looking at me when I woke up in my dorm. I wondered did he care about me. Was him not talking to me yesterday because he wanted to avoid show his real emotions to me? I started to hear more then his voice in the room I started to hear Alice but I was still too weak to make out the words. Once I woke up I had really noticed how white and pale his skin was.

He started to ask me what happened. I had told him that I passed out but now I'm fine. He asked me nicely if I would go back to his dorm for a bit to watch a movie for the report in English I said "Sure I feel up to that" as we walked to his dorm we sat side by side on his couch not far away like in math the day before.

After watching the movie I started to feel a bit hungry so I told him that I have to go eat and that I'll see him tomorrow. He asked me if I would like to go to diner together. We got our meal and then sat with his family. He and his family barely touched their food. I had wondered why they weren't hungry now. Maybe they had a big lunch I'm pretty sure that Edward didn't since he didn't leave my dorm from what I know.

When I was finished diner he asked me if I would like to back to his dorm and listen to his music with him. I said sure I didn't have anything better to do. So I sat in his room listen him to play lots of different songs on his piano. At around 11 I started to feel tired and he played me a lullaby and he carried me back to his dorm. Today was a much better day then yesterday I actually felt like I have a friend.

**A/N Sorry its so short. Review please If you have and constuctive critisum or any suggestions. I try very hard to work with the suggestions I'm given.**

**Thanks to RoryAceHayen147 for reviewing ) ! P.S I Metion the people who review on my stories. **


	4. Chapter 2 Edward

I was heading to math class planning on being nicer to Bella because after last nights hunt I felt horrible on the way I treated her even if she is a human

I was heading to math class planning on being nicer to Bella because after last nights hunt I felt horrible on the way I treated her even if she is a human. On my way to math class I saw her starting to fall on the snowy ground I noticed her falling and ran to pick her up. She had passed out. I carried her back to her dorm and put her under her covers to get warm too I don't know why but I felt like I cared about her even if she was a human. Her blood wad tempting me but it wasn't as bad after the hunt we had last night. I heard Alice coming in the door I told her what happened. At first she thought I bit Bella but I told her that I didn't. She had a vision giggled and then left the room. Of course I read her thoughts to find out what was so funny but I wished I didn't read her thoughts because her vision was that I was to date this human. That vision started to get to me I thought about it for a moment and as I saw she was awake I asked if she would like to come to my dorm and watch a movie that was had an English assignment due on. She said that was would come as we walked down the hallways side by side I found out how the human odor was so bad. Even the monster living inside me stayed quiet for a while. I felt so pleased with myself and wonder what Carlisle would say because he would be very proud. She told me she was feeling a bit hungry so I asked to go to diner with me of course I wouldn't eat anything. She ate all of her dinner and I asked her to go to my room to listen to music that I play on my piano. At around 11 she started to yawn and I knew that humans had to sleep so I played her a lullaby and carried her back to her dorm. I went back to my dorm as fast as I could so I didn't get caught out of my dorm after hours. Once I got back to my dorm the guys asked me why I spent so much time with Bella today. I told them that I think I found what I had been missing for 103 years. I think I have fallen in love with a human. Jasper and Emmett just laughed at me saying that I was good at making jokes. I felt like I loved Bella and she was the one for me. I started to wonder why I couldn't read her thoughts. So I ran into her dorm again and I started to listen to her dreams and her talking to herself in her sleep. Rosalie and Alice both thought I was crazy. They wondered how I could be so close to her without biting her. Alice understood clearly why I was here but Rosalie still didn't understand what I saw in this human. I whispered to her so quietly I don't even think Alice heard me Bella I love you as I kissed her very gently on the forehead.

**A/N** **Sorry its so short. Review please If you have and constuctive critisum or any suggestions. I try very hard to work with the suggestions I'm given.**

**Thanks to RoryAceHayen147 for reviewing ) ! P.S I Metion the people who review on my stories**


	5. Chapter 3 Bella

2 months later

I started to research vampires for a project for school. Alice and Rosalie kept telling me to close it. I had started to believe that they had a secret, a secret no one was to find out. I continued my research after they left for some weird reason. I started to read to get information. I pressed a link telling me about modern day vampires. I started to think are the Cullen's really vampires. No they can't be and I wasn't going to go just ask Edward. That would be very attractive oh Edward you must be a vampire?

I finished and decided to go to Edward's dorm. I over heard him, Alice and Emmett screaming about how I'm not suppose to know the family secret. "What is this family secret I'm not supposed to know?" I asked him "Bella listen to me it something I can't tell you without our whole family being in jeopardy." Edward said. "Well Edward after dating her for like 2 months you should tell her it's the manly thing to do." Alice said "Well I'll tell her if she doesn't tell anyone else." He said firmly. I got very scared thinking about my theory. "Are you all vampires?" I said very quietly. "ALICE, EDWARD!" Emmett said very angrily. "We didn't tell her. She may have found out by means of her vampires project. She saw a site about modern day vampires." Alice said. "Umm is the part about craving human blood part true?" I said very quietly. "Well you see Bella some vampires like us are vegetarians. We don't drink human blood. We only drink animal blood. I love you Bella and I will not let anyone hurt you." You can not tell anyone or they will be after us. Which they probably are after us now because one I imagine can see premonitions like Alice." He told me giving me a hug. "Oh I'm sorry. Don't worry I won't tell anyone." I assured all of them. Rosalie and Jasper entered the room and told me to swear not to tell anyone I told them I wouldn't it would hurt you all way to much.

Edward and I went back to get my laptop from my dorm so I could finish the last bit of my report. I look outside my dorm and found 2 letters both addressed to me. I sit on my bed opened them both. One was from my dad. One was from my mom. Once I opened them both I found out both my parents were dead. I just lied down on my bed and cried. I felt one hand on my back trying to comfort me. I knew it was Edward since it was cold like vampire's skin. I heard Alice come into the room. She gave a little hug and sat me up. Edward held me in a hug. Alice brought me some food to eat but I didn't feel hungry. I cried and missed my parents very much. He sung me to sleep with the lullaby he calls Bella's lullaby.

****

**A/N** **Sorry its so short. Review please. If you have and constuctive critisum or any suggestions please say it . I try very hard to work with the suggestions I'm given.**

**Thanks to RoryAceHayen147 for reviewing ) ! P.S I Metion the people who review on my stories.**


	6. Chapter 3 Edward

2 months later

Alice barged into our dorm telling me that she thinks Bella knows the secret. I thought Alice was crazy but I started to believe her. Emmett was enraged. "NO ONE IS TO KNOW THE FAMILY SECRET YOU 2 CLEARLY KNOW THAT." He growled just a little too loud. I heard someone knock on the door I peeked thought the peek hole to see who it was and it was Bella. I imagined she heard all of this and is wondering what we are yelling about so opened the door for her.

"What is the family secret I'm not supposed to know" she asked me. I thought quickly about the pros and cons of telling her. "Bella listen to me it something I can't tell you without our whole family being in jeopardy." I told here sounding really worried. "Well Edward after dating her for like 2 months you should tell her it's the manly thing to do" Alice told me. "Well I'll tell her if she doesn't tell anyone else." "Are you all vampires" she said very quietly as her voice dropped to a whisper. "ALICE, EDWARD!" I could tell that Emmett was thinking of the Volturi's reaction if they knew what just happened. "OH SHIT let's pray Aro doesn't learn about this." I thought to myself. "We didn't tell her. She may have found out by means of her vampires project. She saw a site about modern day vampires." Alice said. "Umm is the part about craving human blood part true?" she said very quietly. "Well you see Bella some vampires like us are vegetarians. We don't drink human blood. We only drink animal blood. I love you Bella and I will not let anyone hurt you." I told her giving a hug. . "Oh I'm sorry. Don't worry I won't tell anyone." She assured us. Jasper and Rosalie came in to the room. They made Bella swear not to tell anyone. She told them that she wouldn't tell anyone. I kept my arm around her waist.

Bella and I went back to her dorm to get her laptop to finish her vampires report. She stopped in front of her mailbox. She had two letters addressed to her one from her dad and one from her mom. She opened her letters she found out both her parents were dead. She started to cry. I started to comfort her and make her feel better. Alice brought her some food to eat but she didn't eat it. She sat her up. I hugged her really tight she started to get tired. I sang her a lullaby and she fell asleep. I sat there listen to her dreams.

**A/N** **Sorry its so short. Review please If you have and constuctive critisum or any suggestions. I try very hard to work with the suggestions I'm given.**

**Thanks to RoryAceHayen147 for reviewing ) ! P.S I Metion the people who review on my stories**


End file.
